lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 61 - The Bagra Army
Tokyo, Japan Reiji: I can't believe we didn't leave, i didn't know it was attacked! Its all my fault. Xiaomu: Reiji, don't say like that. Sure we didn't protect Shibuya, but at least we can defeat these creatures that are invading. Reiji: .......You're right, we have to stop them BEFORE is too late. Saya: May i be a "guest" boy? Reiji:......... Tron Bonne: Where almost there! Be ready! But suddenly they where attacked by a Meklord John: W-what's going on? Tron Bonne: We got attacked by a mysterious robot, you have to take it down or else we will never reach Tokyo in time! Reiji: I'll do it myself. Xiaomu: Me too! John: I'm going with you. Scout: Hey asshead, don't forget about me. Saya: You forgot about me, boy. Tron Bonne: Servbots, try repairing the engines quickly as possible! Servbot #7: Yes Miss Tron! Reiji, Xiaomu, John, Scout, and Saya goes into the Deck, where they met Skiel. Scout: What the hell is this freak!? Saya: A fusion between some kind of snake, and a prehistoric animal. Reiji: We don't know what the heck is this thing, but we have to take down, just like Tron said. John: I'm gonna punch that stupid face. Scout: I'm preparing for a special suprise, i'm been waiting for this! (Goes to a telephone booth and spins) Heavy (cameo): Scout is hero! Scout changes into Pancake Man Pancake Man: I am Pancake Man! Heavy (cameo): Go go go go! Xiaomu: You have a superhero form!? Oh my goodness, that is awesome!! OoO Pancake Man: Thanks foxy. Now let's deal with this guy and show who is the better hero. Skiel: (Roars) Playable Characters The Deck *Reiji *Xiaomu *Saya *Pancake Man *John Tokyo Shibuya District and NTT Building *Venis *Reiji *Xiaomu *Saya *Sora *Shoutmon *Agumon *X *Zero *Wonder Momo *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami *Riku (NTT Building) *Kyle Justin (NTT Building) *Yatterman-1 and 2 (NTT Building) Enemies The Deck *Meklord Emperor Skiel - 14000 HP Shibuya District *10 Mars Peoples - 800 HP *4 Crab Fencers - 580 HP *12 Shadows - 500 HP *9 Troopmons - 1200 HP *Team Galactic - N/A **Golbat - 700 HP **Bronzor - 550 HP *4 Minemons - 700 HP (After 27 enemies are defeated) *6 Shroobs - 900 HP (After 27 enemies are defeated) *Princess Shroob - 3800 HP (After 27 enemies are defeated) *Tactimon - 4000 HP (After 27 enemies are defeated) NTT Building *10 Darkballs - 1100 HP *2 Hammer Frames - 2300 HP *Darkside - 5800 HP *Guard Armor - 4200 HP **Opposite Armor - 5300 HP *GBF Jr. - 4800 HP *Lalyamon - 8500 HP *Blastmon - 8500 HP *Tactimon - 7000 HP *Pale Bay Leaf - 4100 HP *Dark Yatter-Wan - 5600 HP *Ride Armor - 5500 HP **Vile - N/A *3 Mettaurs D2 - 460 HP *Colonel - 5000 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *6 Troopmons Mk. II - 1700 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *Bagramon - 12000 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters